


say what you mean out loud

by kerbecos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BoyxBoy, Crying, Gay, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, after keith leaves the team to help bom, blade of marmora, don't hate me, i heard gabbie hanna's song and it hit me so i made a fanfic out of it, klangst, me crying obv, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerbecos/pseuds/kerbecos
Summary: "cause every sweet thing you never speakis deafening, never knowing what could bewish I could show you howbut you're just a ghost now" - gabbie hanna, "out loud"--//--keith is leaving to help the Blade Of Marmora, and Lance feels like there were things were left unsaid





	say what you mean out loud

**Author's Note:**

> i got sad because of the song and made a klance one shot out of it. Buy "Out Loud" by Gabbie Hanna on iTunes

He watched as Keith walked through the door, leaving the team on the other side and still in tears. Lance held Hunk to, in some way, console him - trying to stay remotely happy so your best friend didn't fall apart was something he often did. His heart broke as Keith looked back one last time before turning the corner, probably going to gather his stuff to take to the blade of marmora ship.

 

He looked at the rest of the team. With Shiro back in the Black Lion things were going to change, he knew Shiro was a good leader but he didn't feel the connection he had with Keith. It was different, it felt odd - like it wasn't meant to be. Everyone was either trying to avoid talking about what had just happened or just avoiding it in general - but he couldn't stand there without doing anything. He felt obligued to say something, it's like his heart wanted to say many things but his brain wasn't trusting it. He let go of Hunk, who started distracting himself with the mice.

 

The other paladins (and Coran) went back to their positions, working on whatever they had to do. Lance stood in the same place he was before, but now he was all alone. He stared at the empty corridor in fornt of him, debating with himself if he should follow Keith or not. A slight pain started creeping on his throath as he looked back at the others who felt as equally as sad as him, but were trying to cope on other ways.

 

He stepped forward once, reluctantly. Lance gritted his teeth, avoiding the hesitant thoughts he was having and deciding to just act on it.

 

"I'm off."

 

The blue paladin started walking towards his own room, his heavy steps could be heard through the hallways of the castle. He started walking slower and softer as he walked through Keith's door. He stood in front of it, hands in his pockets to get some comfort. Should he go in? What would he even say? It's not like he can go inside and speak his heart out for the other boy to hear. Besides, it would be creepy to have him say "I have unnamed emotions for you."

 

The door opened as he tried to walk away, but he soon got in the position he was before. He walked in, as he did the last time he was there, and stood in the middle of the room in hopes to talk to Keith. Mayb egiving him some encouraging words would help him on his missions, or just a simple goodbye-talk.

 

The other boy gave him a weird look as he packed the few clothes he had on a small bag. It was the same thoughtful expression, like a storm was going on inside that Lance couldn't break through. It's not a secret that Keith has some walls up, but he would like to help tear them down.

 

"Are you here to give me a lecture about leaving?" said Keith, scoffing and looking for more things in the closet.

 

"Actually, no." Lance said, making Keith look at him with an eyebrow up "I know, quite shocking."

 

Keith chuckled poorly, making Lance feel weir din the situation. He wante dto say something, but nothing seemed good for this moment. He wanted to do the selfish thing, he wishes that Keith would stay with him- with all of them actually. He is valuable to the team and obviously to the whole universe too. Lance wishes Keith could say the right thing right now, something that would make him feel like everyone would be safe - and he knows they will, he trusts Keith, but will _he_ be safe?

 

If there is a shooting start travelling right now, Lance hopes it grants his wishes for Keith's safety.

 

"So... Blade Of Marmora uh?" he started, trying to break the ice.

 

"What about it?" Keith said, no emotion on his voice.

 

"Nothing! Just... never thought you'd join them. I-uh, I'm happy for you." Lance said, looking as Keith stood in front of him with a soft expression on his face. "We're all gonna miss you."

 

Keith chuckled, crossing his arms "You? Missing me? That's new."

 

"Well, I mean, who am I going to annoy now, right?" Lance said, chuckling sadly.

 

Every single word felt like a stab on his heart. He meant it in a funny way, but trying to hide it was no use. He felt heartbroken, he wanted to cry his eyes out. His throat hurt just thinking about a future where Keith wasn't fighting next to him. He wants to apologize for all the times he made Keith feel bad, or if he ever made him feel rejected - for all of it.

 

"But I mean, when you come back-"

 

"I'm not coming back Lance." Keith stated, cutting him off "Things are going to be different from now on, they will work themselves out. With Shiro on the black lion and you on red my job here is done - the team doesn't need me anymore. I will do my job with the Blade Of Marmora and try to be valuable, like I should have been for Voltron."

 

"Woah, woah! Who said anything about not being valuable to the team?" Lance said, his voice rising just like Keith's "You were the one who was afraid of leading yet still did it, for the sake of it. You wanted to give up your position in battle just so I didn't feel left out!"

 

"Lance, face it." Keith said, avoiding eye contact now "I'm selfish, I don't look at anyone but myself. I almost killed the entire team because I wanted to chase Lotor on my own, I sacrificed the future of the universe just to do what I wanted. I never think twice, I was the worst leader."

 

Lance paced to Keith, grabbing him by the shoulders "Are you listening to yourself?! The black lion chose you, and it must have been for a reason! We had this talk before, man! Come to your senses and realise that a leader makes mistakes too, but a good one learns with them! Stop being so hung up on things that don't matter and realise your potential, which is huge by the way!"

 

He let go of his shoulders as soon as he realised what he had said. Tears threatened to leave his eyes but he cleaned them with the sleeve of his jacket, even if Keith had already seen that he was crying. Keith looked at him, red creeping on his cheeks a little bit. He looked away and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

 

"I'm not trying to make you stay or force some kind of decision on you but... please... realise that you are a good person and you deserve more than all the messed up shit you have been true, you deserve the best."

 

Keith looked at him, his bag hanging of his shoulder now. He gave Lance a small smile, nodding - his way of thanking him. He walked past the other boy and for some reason Lance's hand reached out for Keith's thin one. Keith stopped, looking at him with his mouth slightly open in admiration. He looked at their bare hands together, blushing and gulping as a tear fell down his cheek.

 

"I don't know how things will go on out there." Lance said, carressing Keith's hand with his thumb in hopes that it would show his real feelings "Don't push yourself too hard and don't get yourself in trouble. Also, if it's not too much to ask... please come back to me."

 

Keith gasped silently, smiling as he looked at Lance with a tender look on his face and nodding. He gripped the darker boy's hand softly as a way of telling Lance his feelings were mutual.

 

"I will."

 

And with that he left, leaving Lance in the middle of his room with a small pain in his heart - but this time, mixed with relief.

 


End file.
